


A Single Week and a Funeral

by cosmicchelc



Series: Ceony/Emery Stories [3]
Category: The Paper Magician Series - Charlie N. Holmberg
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicchelc/pseuds/cosmicchelc
Summary: Magician Juliet Cantrell's funeral, an imagine of how that would go and how Emery would treat it.
Relationships: Emery Thane & Ceony Twill
Series: Ceony/Emery Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496093
Kudos: 4





	A Single Week and a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't feel like it would be in my Ceony/Emery...Cemery? Emony? series. It has them after they got engaged, but it doesn't have enough to consider it the more I think about it.
> 
> I dunno. Anyway, I just noticed I never published it here, so it's going separate! Enjoy if you haven't read this yet, ahaha.

Perhaps it was the fact Emery had gotten so used to Ceony that he couldn't understand the concept of her disappearing.

To be correct, she wasn't _disappearing,_ per se. She would be away for a week, with her family, as Emery paid for a vacation for the Twill family, as his guilt of putting their daughter in danger several times was weighing in on him.

The first three weeks apart from her were essentially nothing, when Ceony was at Prit's mansion, but it felt different now. It had only been a couple of days since she became a magician. A couple days since they became _engaged_. Was it because he wasn't tracking an Excisioner to pass the time anymore?

Before, he had no problem living on his own. He would Fold by himself, passing his crumbling days with large spells he would mess around with. He's make his own food and essentially became a recluse as the time went by. He had no children to enjoy life, for his ex-wife had gone mad, dabbling in something she never should have and probably already was in league with another man anyway. Patrice hadn't sent him an apprentice his way for quite sometime ever since he told Alfred the reason why he was neglecting Thomas, his half-apprentice. He honestly didn't even want yet another apprentice he would neglect, but there weren't that many Folders.

Now he can't imagine living _without_ Ceony at all. It sounded pathetic, really, it did. But that feeling of being _alone_ , it was so foreign to him. For these past two and some years, it's always been the two of them and some Excisioners in their merry days.

Now she had left for only a week and Emery was complaining. Not to her face of course, but it did pain him that he didn't come along. He _did_ also give her the money to do it the first place, so he really had no one else to blame but _himself_.

_"Emery, you really don't have to do this." Ceony said, peeking into the envelope. There had to be several thousand pounds in this measly envelope. Maybe even more than her scholarship._

_"I beg to differ, dear. I dragged your family into that stress. They deserve to relax. I know how worried they were for you. Think of it as a graduation present, just for you." Emery said, grinning. Ceony gave him a hug and rewarded him with a sweet kiss._

He shook his head, frowning. At least now, he didn't have to worry about any Excisioners if he left her alone.

Emery had lasted for about most of the week, actually. He seriously needed to do other things. He couldn't just sit here and wait for Ceony to come back. He was just about to make lunch- more cold sandwiches -when he received a telegram that stopped him dead in his tracks.

_Magician Cantrell's funeral stop we finally made arrangements after so long stop will you attend Magician Thane stop_

He stiffened. _Juliet_. His eyes narrowed. Saraj was a ruthless human being, killing one of the greatest people that Criminal Affairs had ever employed. It had been about two weeks. Did they really just get to it _now_? He supposed Saraj was important to make sure he truly was dead, but really? They didn't think of at least atoning her death?

The telegram continued typing away.

_Will send address stop I'm sorry it's so sudden but Criminal Affairs just got to it stop again sorry for the sudden notice stop_

Emery sighed as the telegram typed out the address. He had to attend. He could just imagine her face as Saraj pulled her heart out. She worked so hard in Criminal Affairs and cared so much for others. She didn't deserve it. But he knew he could not change the past, no matter how much his heart desired. He reread the telegram.

A funeral. He had only been to a select amount of them. Besides his parents' death, all the other funerals were of the victims of Lira and her lackeys, as well as all his fallen comrades in the fight against the Excisioners. Juliet would join them in that list of people, following after Delilah. He and Ceony had attended that funeral, Ceony had been silent the entire time. She only spoke once, as Delilah was being immortalized in glass. He could remember her words so clearly.

_"If I was there just a little bit faster, I could have saved her."_

He could not help himself from thinking the worst. _What would have happened if I was there with you? Would Delilah live? Or would you be dead? Would I have saved you and lost my life? So many what ifs._

He quickly made himself several sandwiches to avoid from thinking such morbid things and prepared for the journey. It wasn't necessarily far, but it would take a bit before he got there. They'd probably make him say a eulogy of some sort and it would be a long one. Juliet was respected everywhere, no doubt.

He went back to his bedroom and changed his clothes to suit the situation, along with his coal black coat he kept for that purpose and that one only. He looked in the lavatory mirror to make sure his appearance was satisfactory and the image shifted to Patrice, her eyes narrow. He nearly jumped in surprise.

"You seriously need to stop using this method of communication." Emery said, once he got ahold of his bearings. "Or perhaps warn me before, in a telegram or something of the sort?" This wasn't even the _first_ time Patrice had gotten him in the lavatory. With glass, there was no more privacy.

"I'm sorry." Patrice apologized, "Alfred insisted that it would be easier and safer."

"Luckily for you, Ceony had just recently changed the mirrors in this house to all be Gaffer ones." Emery said, crossing his arms.

"I know, I wouldn't be trying this method if there were no Gaffer mirrors. Come on." Patrice murmured, "Transport," and the image rippled to appear like water. Patrice's hand extended out and Emery took it. With great force, she pulled him into the mirror.

* * *

"I can never get used to that." Emery said as Patrice pulled him out and he found himself in a quite the fancy setting. Smelter torches using Pyre fire hung on the walls, emitting a bright, yet solemn glow.

"One never does and _I'm_ the one who bonded to it." Patrice said, leading him through the band of people all wearing black. He recognized a good amount of these faces. All of them whispered quietly at the appearance of Emery. Some even looked at him, but he made an effort not to meet their eyes as he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

They no doubt blamed _him_ for this.

It was customary to be buried based on your magic field. Emery and Ceony would be buried in paper, specially made paper that could hold them well and last. In Juliet's case, as she was a Smelter, it was metal. Patrice would be glass and Alfred would be rubber. He'd been to a Pyre's funeral before. A lot of fire, essentially a cremation.

Right now, it was only a viewing in a copper and iron coffin. In a few hours, Juliet would be immortalized with those very materials, the meld of her body taking shape in the metal and she would be placed with many other esteemed Smelters in a tomb. It was a very ritual-like thing, but so it was with all the other magics.

He peered into Juliet's coffin. There she was, but her dark hair was down, unlike her regular tight bun that would emphasize her square jaw. It was odd to see her shoulders so relaxed. He never thought that was how he'd see them relax. Though it was hard to see, as makeup covered it, Emery still knew Saraj's hands were around her throat. Her eyes were closed, but he could imagine the fear in her eyes when Saraj killed her. He closed his own, trying to rid the thought.

She deserved so much more. Why did she have to slip up now? She could have died naturally or perhaps even something...less vile, rather than to an Excisioner. She had so much life to live.

He could imagine Ceony in a coffin herself, if she was not quick minded and had other elements on her side. He shuddered at the thought, having to bury his dear student and love, who wouldn't have deserved such an untimely death. Her blue eyes that would never open ever again, her pale skin becoming even paler- _Christ, Emery, what the hell are you thinking?_

"Emery." Patrice called, breaking him from his morbid thoughts, "We're about to start." Emery nodded, stepping down from the platform and taking his seat near the front. He could see Juliet's father on the other side, his aged eyes swimming in nothing but regret and grief. Emery felt so much sympathy, but he could not do much for him.

He pulled out a 4' by 4' piece of paper from his coat and began folding it back and forth in his hands. A man in front started talking and explaining how there would be many men and women up to express their sympathy.

It was going to be a _long_ funeral.

* * *

"-and that's why I owe Magician Cantrell my life. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you." The man on the podium said. Emery sighed, knowing it was his turn. He got up and walked to the podium, though he really did not want to. He was the last person to speak, actually. It was clear people wanted to hear what he had to say, as some woke up from their naps or watched him carefully.

"Juliet didn't deserve this." Emery started, feeling his palms get sweaty. He didn't like being the center of attention. "She knew how much her work was dangerous, but she didn't deserve this sort of death." He sighed, glancing at Patrice. She seemed just as interested as everyone else.

"I liked Juliet. I stopped working for Criminal Affairs, as the job turned to be...time consuming, but she kept going. She worked to save lives, like that young man before me." It felt as if the entire congregation held their breath just to hear Emery clearly. "She was an excellent strategist and a friend. She put so much trust in me when we were hunting down...her killer before." He took a deep breath to keep himself from losing composure. "She had _too much_ to live for. More people to lock up, more lives to save."

He smiled, but it was bittersweet. "I witnessed Saraj Prendi use her heart to save his own skin. I watched him pull the heart from his chest. It had stopped beating." He could see some of the audience gag, but he pressed on, "If we...just stopped him, _killed him_ , the first chance we got, Juliet may be standing with us. But she's not." He grimaced, "We got our revenge and killed Saraj, but at what cost? It doesn't change the fact Juliet is _still_ dead."

He gripped the podium tightly, glancing at Patrice again, who actually teared up, along with many of the other people in the congregation. He took another sharp inhale of breath and scanned the audience. They were holding onto every word he spoke.

"Juliet didn't deserve this." He echoed, "But at least now, she is in peace, immortalized in copper and iron. Even if she does not live, her legacy will live on instead." It was agreed by the congregation to clap after his speech. He went back to his seat, crossing his legs.

"That...was very heartfelt, Emery." Patrice commented. He nodded solemnly. A man in a tuxedo came forward to the podium.

"Thank you, Magician Thane. We will now begin the meld." Chosen people by Criminal Affairs stepped up. As Emery was not aware of the funeral, he was not one of these people. They really did this last minute, as the men carrying it didn't seem to know that they would be doing this either. The coffin was carried into the back of the building, underneath a glass ceiling room. A large machine stood in the middle, along with two Smelters. If all went well, Juliet's body would be placed in that machine and be melded perfectly in that mixture of copper and iron. Two men that were carrying the coffin slowly lifted Juliet out. They carefully set her in the machine, laying down on the slab perfectly placed for them. With a nod from the man in the tuxedo, the two Smelters began their work.

If the Smelters just placed burning metal onto Juliet's skin, it would burn her. So instead, the two Smelters first coated Juliet head to toe with this substance that would protect her from burning. Emery didn't know the details fully, but it was a pretty interesting sight to see, as it was a clear substance. Once the two Smelters did so, it was time to mold her image into the copper and iron. With a pull of a lever, burning metal was poured onto Juliet, but she was not harmed. Her skin remained intact and her hair did not burn.

Emery watched with odd interest as they cooled the metal in seconds, leaving a beautiful cast of Juliet. The metal cooled down immediately and the same men from earlier lifted the new metal casket, with the help of others. The silent congregation followed the men to an area dedicated to special Smelters who had made their mark, either in the regular world or the magical world. She was the most recent edition, with her name in bold letters: **Juliet Cantrell.**

They placed the cast in a specific area and locked it in. She was in and gone. The sobs coming from her family made him uncomfortable. He gave Patrice a nod and walked off, away from the scene of sadness. It was too much, just like how Delilah's was. He went back into the town and called for a buggy. During the entire time, he wondered what he was going to do before Ceony got back.

* * *

The unlocking of the front door brought him to attention, as well as Fennel, who jumped off the couch and went to greet his other master. He heard Ceony's voice and sighed in relief. She was well, and more importantly, alive. He got up from his seat, speed walking his way to his bride-to-be. Ceony had just managed to lock the door when he lunged forward and embraced her from behind.

"Glad to see you too, Emery." She giggled, turning around in their embrace, meeting his eyes. He was _crying_ , or on the verge of crying. "Emery?"

"Sorry, I just..."

"No, don't be sorry about crying. What's wrong?" She asked, holding onto him tightly back.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here. Alive. Breathing. You're not dead." He buried his face into her neck, silent tears running down his cheeks. She had many questions, but she decided not to ask, choosing to console her fiancé instead, because that's what they needed sometimes. Consolation, to reassure the other, especially what they had gone through.

"I'll make us some breakfast, yeah?" She asked, "I know your diet is only sandwiches when I'm not here." He nodded weakly. He never felt so scared to let someone go.

"I'm right here, Emery. I'm in the house. You can let go." He nodded, wiping away his stinging tears with his coat. She took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. As she prepared their meal, he couldn't help but watch the wonderful woman beside him.

He just hoped he never had to see her in a casket first.


End file.
